The Others
by TheForsakenPencil
Summary: We all know about The Louds; Royal Wood's most notable family. But...what about all the others? One-shot 'OCs-moments-with-The-Louds' collection.
1. Prelude

Royal Woods was, in many ways, like any other small town: close-knit community, a mall that serves as a general entertainment complex, the whole nine yards.

However, one family stood out above the rest. A wacky and zany family like no other. This, of course, could be no one else but The Loud's. After all: how many families with 1 boy and 10 girls can YOU name? Of course; that is not to say they were only notable by their sibling structure. Each of the Loud children had a personality as distinct and crisp as a fresh pie. Each one carving their own path on the roads to later-life...

...but what about the others? What about all the neighbors and community members you don't get to hear about? What about them? The ones whom have no name and do not even get to show up in the background as trivial scenery?

Well think no longer. For this moment onward begins their stories and dotted moments of interactions with Royal Wood's 'Royal Familly'. What trials, tribulations, triumphs, terrors, and true moments will they uphold? What more is there to the town and people just outside the Loud's house?

The world, after all, does not revolve around just anybody...

 **(Greetings and welcome to _The Others._ My first Loud Houdse fic. I've recently become quite a fan of the show due to its great quality and characterization. After many months of seeing other people write wonderful fics; I figured I would try my own hand at it. And to make a mark; I've gone for the unique idea of 'a Loud House story about other people'. Fear not: the Loud siblings are not going anywhere in this story. There will, for sure, be many moments involving just them! However; the focus is less on them and more on a series of OC Royal Wood residents. Seeing both the town and the Loud family through a different pair of eyes. Analyizing how the actions of the Loud's affect people other than themselves and their siblings/close friends. Think of this as a series of one-shots in that sense. Floating perspective and focus to whomever. Leave constructive feedback and enjoy!)**


	2. 1-1: Crossroads of Music

Ever since the first caveman hit a stick against the wall, he realized he could make a sound. Since that day, the art of music had been an ever evolving one: the lutes of classical Greece, the renaissance bards of Europe, the big-band jazz of the 1920's, the rise of rap in the 1990's. Whatever the time or place, music was a part of human culture in one way or another. None understood that better than Royal Wood's own Luna Loud. From the moment she could play a tune; music had defined her. She could play like the best of them (just don't ask her to compose...just don't...) and send a crowd into fits of cheering. The loudest rocker she was and was proud to be! One day, she swore that she'd be living the true life of a rocker and be right up there with big name icons...

So of _COURSE_ when an open-challenge to any regional musician's willing to pay 25 dollars to play a song in front of some judges and an audience at the Royal Wood community-park came up; she hopped on that shit right away. Win some awards, free publicity, AND prize-money? Yes please!

Of course, it would have been equally as good if Lori had not gone to Bobbi's house tonight and left Luna with no other choice that to take the city-bus. I mean, it wasn't HORRIBLE if you liked the smell of peanuts and spit or fancied being pressed up against the bodies of strangers. But for the rest of the world; no thank you. Why complain though? Long as she got to the concert, it would all be just fine.

She got on the bus, paid the dime, and took a seat. The bus wasn't awfully crowded this evening. The guy behind her was drinking something that MIGHT be battery acid based on it's putrid smell, but no certainties. A woman behind her rambled on and on about a vaguely worded statement about "writing on the wall", whatever that meant.

" _It doesn't matter...just go play your heart out like you always do..._ " she thought to herself. " _Make 'em proud and totally knock 'em dead!_ "

But what song to play? What song would wow the crowd tonight? A tried-and-tested favorite? Something new and fresh? So many choices; so little time. With no better way to pass the time, she took out her guitar and practice her strums. She strummed and strummed and str-

Stopped. The bus stopped.

She looked out the window to check if they had gotten there already. They had not.

"Why the stop? Get this thing MOVIN" she impatiently thought to herself.

Onto the bus stepped three people. An elderly man, a woman holding some coffee, and one who stuck out like a sore thumb. An odd, odd fellow. His clothing was...well, can you really call some wrinkly blue jeans and a buttoned-up, sleeveless leather vest with no shirt underneath clothing; really? He stood at slightly above her standing height with one hand in pocket and other slinging something on his back. His jet-black hair was parted straight in the middle with a messy-looking pony-tail draped down his neck. His face...pale-white with face paint minus a distinct, stylish looking black lighting bolt painted over the right side of his face going over his eye. He looked like a teenage Gene Simmons.

The stranger took a seat in the seat directly across the aisle from her. He moved his cargo in front of him. It was quite obviously a guitar case similar to her own.

"...oi, whatcha' doin'?" she asked with forward curiosity.

The man looked over at her with a distinct look of disinterest. "Preparing for _z_ he win tonight..." he spoke with a heavy hint of French to his voice.

"Nice to meet ya, dude! I'm Luna" she says, extending her hand up for a high-five.

"Rowan. _Rh_ ocker Rowan..." he says, somewhat hesitantly high-fiving her in return. He turns back to open his guitar case and pull out a stylish metal bass. The neck of it is as jet-black as his hair and the body bright-red with a similar black lighting bolt stylishly put on it. Luna could not help but admire the good job done on the aesthetic and gave total mental props to whoever did it.

"So ya' goin' to the open concert night to?" she asked.

"Yes... _z_ himple and eas- _ey vh_ ictory. I go out _zh_ ere tonight and show _z_ hem all why _i_ am _'de_ beste!" Rowan states as he tunes the nodes on the head of the bass.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "Now dude, I don't like mean to brag or anything. But there ain't a better musician in town than me! I can play this guitar o' mine like a piper!"

"You...? _Y_ ou?! Heh heh. Non non non; I dont _Zink_ you understand just what I ' _h_ em able to do" he chuckles to himself.

Luna cant help but smile little at that gruff statement of challenge. " That a challenge then?"

"I guess 'et i _z_ "

"Alrighty then. May the best rocker take all tonight then at the open concert" she said with a challenging smile.

"...Que le meilleur gagne; Luna" he states, slowly forming a grin upon his face. His voice oozed with confidence. It was clear that he didn't even think Luna stood a tiny chance of beating him.

So was the first meeting between the British Rock-Star and the French Bassist; between Luna and Rowan. However, it would be _far_ from the last...

 **(Author Note: The naming of chapters will go in a '#-#' pattern. The first number indicating who's series it is, the second number indicating it's order. So everything containing Rowan will be '1-#' for example)**


End file.
